Home
by pindanglicious
Summary: Lalu ke mana arah yang kelak kautempuh untuk pulang? FICLET/ErenMika. RnR but don't read if you don't like it :)


Lalu ke mana arah yang kelak kautempuh untuk pulang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Home**

**disclaimer:  
Shingeki no Kyojin created by Isayama Hajime  
I don't take any profit by made this fanfiction**

**warn: probably ooc/ficlet/semi-canon/second pov/etc**

_. _

_._

_._

_***happy reading***_

_._

_._

_._

Kau, Mikasa Ackerman, selalu berpikir bahwa, tak ada sedikit pun pertolongan di dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini.

Seperti guguran daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan ke atas permukaan dunia, mereka tercampak hina, lalu diinjak oleh kaki kotor manusia. Bukti bahwa yang lemah akan selalu kalah dan sia-sia. (Ya, begitulah jalan pikiranmu.)

Pernah satu waktu, kau berpikir, _ke mana perginya arwah orangtuaku? _Dan _ke mana arwah mereka semua, yang gugur di medan perang, dibawa? _Entah mungkin mereka digiring ke depan gerbang nirwana atau bahkan dilempar ke dalam jurang neraka, siapa yang tahu?

Sekali-kali, tidak.

Tidak ada tempat bagimu untuk berpulang, jika satu waktu, di hari tuamu, dunia ini telah menyongsong pilar kedamaian.

Mungkin hanya di sini kau akan tinggal. Di padang rumput yang sehijau zambrud, indah namun hanya berisi kekosongan. Hanya sepuhan angin di ubun-ubun dan tarian ilalang yang akan menemani hari senjamu, hingga akhir hayatmu. Bukan kehangatan keluarga yang mengisi hari tuamu.

─_tunggu_, _keluarga?_

Ah, iya, keluarga. Tempatmu berpulang kelak, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang kini tersisa. Barangkali hanya sekarang dirimu akan selalu **bersama **dengan seorang Eren Jaeger, pemuda bersahaja yang sudah mengangkat derajat hidupmu, menyelamatkanmu dari jeruji kegelapan dunia.

"Eren …"

Tanpa sadar kaubisikkan nama anak adam itu dengan penuh rindu yang melantun syahdu. Jika dia berada di sini, sepasang zambrud miliknya lah yang akan menatapmu dengan sorot tak menentu, menyentuh tepat di ulu kalbu. Siapa yang tak tahu paras laki muda yang dikenal banyak orang sebagai adikmu itu?

"Eren …"

Lalu sekali lagi kau melantun lemah.

Kau Nona Ackerman, peraih nomor wahid lulusan _104th trainees squad_ yang terkenal kuat kini hanya bisa berbisik lemah, merintih dan menyebut nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari banyak hal.

"Kuharap kau ada di sini, Eren … memelukku, pelukan khidmat persaudaraan," gumammu di balik kesunyian. Kaurapatkan lilitan syal merah pemberiannya di lehermu tatkala kaurasa tiupan angin semakin kencang berhembus.

Benar, di sini, sangat dingin.

'_GREP'_

─dan bola mata obsidianmu tergelak dahsyat tatkala sepasang tangan kekar melingkari lehermu. Mungkinkah tangan berkulit kecokelatan ini dimiliki oleh penculik biadab yang dulu membantai keluargamu? Tidak, tidak akan ada Eren yang seperti dulu, datang menyelamatkanmu dari tangan keji para penculik. Ah, bukan.

"Kau melamun terlalu banyak hal sampai melupakan kehadiranku di sampingmu,"

Suara _baritone _tegas yang kaukenal itu mengetuk pelan gendang telingamu. Kau merasakan pipimu yang bergelora hangat, namun kau menenggelamkan batang hidung dan mulutmu di antara kedua tangan yang melingkar di lehermu itu. Hangat. Lebih hangat dari syal merah pemberiannya.

_Syukurlah dia bukan siapa-siapa …_

"A-ah, Eren. Benar, aku hanya kebingungan─sedikit kebingungan," ungkapmu dalam dekapnya. Pemuda itu membiarkan tubuh kecilmu yang merosot lemas dalam pangkuannya.

Biarlah sesekali pemuda itu yang memangkumu.

"Kalau dalam situasi terdesak, Mikasa, rasa bingungmu akan membawa sebuah malapetaka buatmu. Masih ada mereka, masih ada para titan biadab itu,"

Mata hijaunya berkoar, menyorotkan kilatan tekad yang tertanam sejak lama dalam sanubarinya. Sesekali pemuda ini bisa membuatmu tertegun, karena tak pernah sekalipun kau menganggapnya lemah sedangkan orang lain memiliki argumen berbeda. Atau sesekali pembawaannya kerap membuat sebelah alismu tertukik bingung, kadang lembut, kadang keras sekeras batu.

Eren yang sekarang mendekapmu adalah sosok yang lembut dan hangat, namun tegas.

"Bukan … maksudku … satu waktu kelak, ke mana aku harus pulang…? Kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan Jaeger-_sensei_, lalu tinggal bersamanya dalam kedamaian," tuturmu dengan segenap rasa putus asa. Rasa sesak yang hangat kian menghujam tubuhmu tatkala dia mengeratkan pelukannya, pelukan yang kauanggap sebagai pelukan persaudaraan.

"Pulang, bersamaku. Kita akan tinggal bersama, lagi,"

Dia kembali berbisik. Napasnya yang hangat menyapu permukaan tengkukmu, dan kedua tangannya belum terlepas dari lingkaran leher jenjangmu. Matamu kembali dibuat terbelalak oleh perangainya yang selalu berubah-ubah seperti sekarang.

"O-oh, kau masih sudi menganggapku sebagai … kakakmu, mungkin…?"

Bibirmu bertanya di balik kulit dingin yang melingkar di lehermu. Sayang seribu sayang, kau merasakan gelengan kecil kepalanya di pundakmu, pertanda dia menolak mentah-mentah kehadiranmu sebagai kakaknya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia membuat hatimu hancur layaknya pecahan kaca, karena kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti watak kerasnya.

"Aku tak mau menganggapmu kakakku atau ibuku lagi, Mikasa. Barangkali aku akan melamarmu sebagai istriku, bukan milik Jean,"

─dan kalimat itu terlantun berulang dari bibirnya setelah mengobati rasa kekecewaanmu, membuat pipimu memanas dan merona hebat.

.

.

.

Lalu ke mana arah yang kelak kautempuh untuk pulang?

Jawabannya adalah, _tinggal bersama Eren yang akan menjadi suamimu (semoga), di masa depan._

**End**

Yeaay! Saya seneng bisa publish ff erenmika lagi! XD

Ini yang ketiga! :'p ditulis pas lagi gencar-gencarnya nahan laper. Hehehe ayoo siapa yang puasaa? Ingat aja, TATAKAEE! XD  
Heheheheh nanti saya mau bikin lagi deh buat ngeramein fandom ini, ficlet aja ngga usah berat-berat iya ngga? ;p /plak  
dan oh iya, makasih banyak lhoo buat semua reviewers yang uda ngasih feedback di fic ErenMika sebelumnya :'D makasih juga masukannya~

Sekarang, sudi ga kasih feedback lagi? X'D /dimakantitan

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
